


La última vez

by Winkydinkle



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Family is everything, Father-Daughter Relationship, Heartbreak, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkydinkle/pseuds/Winkydinkle
Summary: As a single mom to my first daughter, I related to Imelda Rivera in the Disney movie Coco. The movie brought me to tears more than I could count with it’s beautiful representation of my Hispanic culture. Here’s a one shot of the Rivera family after Héctor goes off to follow his dreams, leaving Imelda to raise Coco on her own. Grab the tissue box because this one made me cry as I wrote it lol thank you for taking the time to read I truly appreciate it.





	La última vez

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot takes place in the land of the living, a week after Héctor has left Santa Cecilia with De La Cruz.

Imelda woke up at the same time as usual, the sun rise always helped her remember that the world was much bigger in comparison to the problems she was dealing with. Imelda made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast for her family. She started cracking eggs into a bowl when her twin brothers, Oscar and Felipe walked in to the kitchen arguing about their shoes.  


 

“You better not leave so much as a scratch on them!” Oscar yelled.  


 

“Oh stop you are too much sometimes, hermano.” Felipe laughed  


 

“I’m serious!!” Oscar said  


 

“¡Ayyy párenle ya! If you aren’t going to take care of his shoes then take them off! Now one of you start making the coffee!” Imelda told them, she returned to whipping the eggs together in a bowl.  


 

Felipe grabbed the kettle and filled it up with water. While Oscar excused himself, rushing out of the kitchen.  


 

“Imelda, how are you doing? Any better dear sister?” He asked setting the kettle down over the fire of the cast iron stove.  


 

Imelda was not doing any better, she still couldn’t believe Héctor had really left her and Coco behind. She never imagined she’d have to raise Coco all by herself. Imelda could feel her throat tighten so she took a deep breath before saying “I don’t think I’ll ever be better, hermanito. I have never had a child before, how am I supposed to do this all by myself.” Her voice broke at the end of the sentence, and soon the tears were streaming down her face. “When I found out I was pregnant with Coco, Héctor told me we would be a real family. He said we would fill our home with children and together we’d make beautiful music that would be passed down through the generations of nuestra familia.” She shook her head

 

“¿Como puedo ser tan estúpida?” She returned to whipping the eggs.  


 

“No Imelda, don’t say things like that. How could you have known Héctor would run off chasing foolish dreams? And I am completely offended by the way!” He scoffed and looked out the door way.  


 

“Offended? Why?” Imelda asked  


 

“By yourself?! You think Oscar and I would let our sister raise our first and only niece all by herself? La familia es todo, Imelda. You don’t have to do this by yourself. Let your hermanitos help you. Together we will raise Coco to be a strong willful woman, she will be better than any of us could ever hope to be.” Felipe said. “As a matter of fact, quita te de aquí, let me make the eggs while you go check to make sure Coco doesn’t need help brushing her hair.” He reached for the spoon in Imelda’s hand, but she snatched it away just in time to splatter some egg mix on Oscar’s brand new shoes.  


 

There was a gasp from the door, Oscar stood there with his mouth hanging open staring at the splatter of egg.  


 

“Ay Dios mío, You know what Felipe? You’re right I should check on Coco.” She put the spoon in Felipe’s hand and quickly ran out of the kitchen.  


 

As she passed the window in front of the kitchen sink she heard her brother Oscar screaming at his twin brother  


 

“I told you!! You don’t take care of anything!!” Oscar screamed  


 

“I can fix it!! I can clean them!!!” Felipe yelled back  


 

“You better!!! I don’t care if you have to make me the same pair with your own two hands!! You will replace my shoes!!” Oscar told Felipe.  


 

So much commotion over a pair of shoes, Imelda thought. Then the idea hit her, she’d take Oscar’s shoes take them apart and figure out how to make them! She’d make him a better more comfortable pair. Shoes were something that everybody needed, she could learn to make the very best in Santa Cecilia and that is how she would provide Coco with the life she deserves. How hard could it be? She thought as she walked in to Coco’s room. She had not woken up yet, she looked like an angel curled up next to her stuffed bunny.  


 

Imelda blinked back some tears, as she lay on the bed next to Coco, holding her tight in her arms. She quietly sang Remember Me to her sleeping daughter, the song Hèctor had written for Coco. She thought of the last time he sang it to her, promising to come back one day. Imelda hid out in the doorway heartbroken and unable to hold back the tears as she listened to Coco’s sweet little voice join in with her father’s.  


 

_Nunca vayas a olvidar_   
_Que yo contigo siempre voy_   
_Recuérdame_   


 

Imelda kissed Cocos chubby little cheeks so gently.  


 

“Remember me”  


 

she finished the song she sang for her daughter one last time and cried the last of her tears. She took a deep breath and slowly drifted off to sleep.  


 

She dreamt of the day Coco was born, Hèctor wouldn’t leave Imelda’s side. And together they sang her the most beautiful melodies. Hèctor couldn’t take his eyes off of Coco’s little face, not even to look at the strings of his guitar as he strummed, what would soon be the first notes to Remember me.

 


End file.
